the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
TVBForever
TVBForever (also known as TVB; formerly known as TVBRobotnikReturns and later TVBCrap) is a commentator, who first joined the commentary community in 2010, but didn't make more commentaries till the next year. While his early commentaries from 2011 got negative feedback, his next commentaries from 2012 onward received mixed to positive from many commentators, even though people criticize his style of humor, and sometimes, his points drag a little too much. His commentaries slowly, but gradually got better reception since his return in late-July 2015. History He joined YouTube as TheValentineBros on September 10, 2006, at age 12, and made videos out of the ordinary. The rest is history for him, as he discovered YouTube Poops, and made rants on his other accounts. After TheValentineBros was suspended, with accounts being TVB90, TVBPoop, TVBRobotnik, and since November 13, 2008, TVBRobotnikReturns. He made three alt accounts; TVBRetro, ThePreviewsDatabase, TVBIsHayley, of which are currently inactive as of 2015. He started to make rants in 2009-11, but have since been lost; though he continued to make a couple more rants in 2012. He started his first commentary in 2010, which was forever lost, but has made more commentaries in 2011, even though he hates them, although they were also lost. He started to make more commentaries on July 2012 and had improved, though he took a hiatus from commentaries on February 2013, then quit in July of that year, and started to make more experimental videos. By 2014, he changed his TVBRobotnikReturns name to ProhibitTheBastard, then MrCheesesCousin, until he reverted his original name and made a comeback in June 2015, with his unfinished commentary on Confused Matthew's Marvel rant. On May 2016, in conjunction with his 10th anniversary, he changed his name to TVBCrap. On August 18, 2017; he closed his account and a week later on his 23rd birthday; he reopened it as TVBForever. He is currently making music mashups, YouTube Poops, shitposts (featuring a bunch of COPS opening parodies), and his contributions of writing trollpastas. ...not joking either. He recently uploaded his one-shot commentary on December 14. It is currently unknown when he is coming back to the CC. Avatars As of December 2017 * Jin Kirigiri (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) (June 2017-present) Main * Hayley Smith (American Dad!) (July 2012-present) main until 2016 * Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) (September 2015-present) * Kazuichi Souda (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair) (May 2016-present) * Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) (August 2016-present) * Blackhat (Villainous) (December 2017-present) To be used * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) (TBA) * Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club) (TBA) * Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) (TBA) * Dogbert (Dilbert) (TBA) * Big Smoke (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) (TBA) * Silent Bob (Clerks) (TBA) * Demencia (Villainous) (TBA) * Mira (Silent Hill) (TBA) * Murdoc (Gorillaz) (TBA) * Xavier (Xavier: Renegade Angel) (TBA) * Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) (TBA) * One Punch Man (One Punch Man) (TBA) * Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) (TBA) * Benson (Regular Show) (TBA) * Norbert Beaver (The Angry Beavers) (TBA) * Sanhji (One Piece) (TBA) * Luna Loud (The Loud House) (TBA) * Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) (TBA) * Boomhauer (King of the Hill) (TBA) * Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama) (TBA) * Mugman (Cuphead) (TBA) * Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) (TBA) * Numbah Two (Codename: Kids Next Door) (TBA) * Kyle Brovlofski (South Park) (TBA) * Soos (Gravity Falls) (TBA) * Kaa (The Jungle Book 1967) (TBA) * Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) (TBA) * Panda (We Bare Bears) (TBA) * Zoey (Left 4 Dead) (TBA) Retired avatars * Grounder (Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) (August 2010) * Big Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) (March-September 2011) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (December 2011) * Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) (July-November 2015) * Lara Croft (2013 Tomb Raider) (August 2015) * Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (May 2016) * Wolverine (X-Men) (May-July 2016) * Nathan Explosion (Metalocalypse) (July 2016) Unconfirmed * Winston (Overwatch) (TBA) * Nathan Drake (Uncharted) (TBA) * Lightning McQueen (Cars) (TBA) * Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) (TBA) * Pearl (Steven Universe) (TBA) * Kitty Pryde (X-Men) (TBA) * Summer Smith (Rick and Morty) (TBA) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) (TBA) People he commentated on Commentaries by TVBForever People he co-op'd with * Boonslayer * Doodletones * Lentertament People who commentated on him * BlisteredBlood * BlueFlame * D3xter's L4b * Stuart McPherran * MegaDoopTV * Ephrom Josine * Dan-dragon star1988 Trivia * American Dad used to be his favorite show, though as of 2017, both Rick and Morty and Bojack Horseman became his favorite shows, although he is still a fan. * His commentary influences include JuniorfanReturns, Youngbloodfantasy91, TOGProfessor, MrSirRaven, Zera Richards, Zumpano, and 8363MTR. * He also makes musical mashups, as mentioned before; most notorious being both "Tank Suey," "Never Gonna Give the Fire and Flames Up," and more recently, "SPAGETT." (the latter mashing up HUMBLE and the Spaghett meme). Links * His YouTube channel * His Twitter Category:Commentators Category:2010